Il s'appelait Mickey
by choup37
Summary: Se situe après le double épisode Le règne des cybermen. Mickey est parti, laissant derrière lui de nombreux questionnements.
1. Jake

_**Bonsoir tout le monde, c'est ma première incursion comme écrivaine dans le monde de DW, alors svp soyez gentil et ne me mordez pas si des choses vous semblent déformées :) Dites-le-moi et on en discutera :)**_

 _ **Mickey a beau sembler insupportable au début, il est quand même bien attachant et en revoyant le double épisode de la s2 sur le monde parallèle, j'ai eu envie d'explorer son cas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: DW appartient à la BBC.**_

* * *

 _ **Jake**_

* * *

C'était comme regarder dans un miroir déformant.

Tellement proches, et tellement différents en même temps.

Mickey et Ricky Smith. Deux versions de la même personne. Comment c'était possible, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais les faits étaient bien là: son ex-petit ami possédait un double si ressemblant que même lui s'était fait prendre au jeu.

S'il avait eu l'esprit un peu tordu, il aurait pu trouver cela excitant, mais pour le coup, Jake l'avait mal avalé, se retranchant derrière une agressivité qu'il ne possédait pas en temps normal. Il avait toujours été le plus calme de leur trio, apaisant les disputes et ressoudant les liens quand ces derniers commençaient à se tendre. L'opposé complet de Ricky, dont le caractère de feu l'avait séduit dès le milieu du lycée, l'entrainant dans les quatre cents coups sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tous deux avaient fini par se faire renvoyer, au grand désespoir de leurs familles qui avaient tenté de les remettre dans le droit chemin, comme disait son père. Un espoir vain, lorsque le seul futur qui les attendait dans ce trou à rats qu'était le Powell Estate était les petits boulots sans lendemain ou le chomage.

Autant pour la vie tranquille.

Leur colère envers le monde extérieur les avait vite poussés à sortir du système habituel et devenir en partie ce que les bien pensants appelaient des hors-la-loi. Jake ne se considérait pas comme un hors-la-loi, il ne désirait pas obéir aux règles qui l'avaient poussé à grandir dans la pauvreté, c'était tout. Leur vie n'était pas parfaite, mais Jake et Ricky se sentaient libres et c'était le plus important à leurs yeux.

Et puis Ricky était mort. Son monde s'était écroulé ce jour-là, et il avait déversé son chagrin contre son double, s'en prenant à lui bien qu'il sache intérieurement que celui-ci n'était pas responsable de la mort de son ami. Ricky avait été tué par les Cybermen, et c'est contre eux que Jake avait tourné sa rage et son désir de vengeance. Autant dire que lorsque le Docteur lui avait confié la tâche de détruire le transmetteur, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Bien sûr, Mickey avait voulu venir, et il l'avait envoyé balader, refusant de reconnaître la présence de ce type si semblable à son compagnon. Le voir, l'entendre, le sentir à côté de lui était si douloureux, lui donnant pour un temps l'illusion que Ricky se tenait à coté de lui avant que la réalité ne vienne se rappeler à lui.

Ricky était mort.

À sa grande surprise, le sosie avait haussé le ton, refusant d'être laissé de côté et imposant sa présence. _Je ne suis pas un idiot! Je veux aider!_ Pendant quelques instants, il avait cru entendre un autre jeune homme, ses traits se fusionnant avec ceux de l'inconnu se tenant devant lui. La ressemblance était si frappante qu'elle lui avait tordu le cœur.

Il n'avait rien contre le type en lui-même. C'était juste horrible de le regarder et voir un mort. Un double déformé et abimé, identique en apparence mais si différent. Un double qui n'avait pas de cicatrice sur son bassin droit, souvenir d'une rixe un soir arrosé. Les mains de Mickey n'étaient pas aussi caleuses que celle de son jumeau, indiquant un manque de bagarres. Sa voix était plus posée, presque douce, timide, et c'était surement la plus grande différence avec Ricky dont le sale caractère, il devait l'admettre, leur avait souvent attiré plus d'ennuis que le groupe n'aurait dû avoir.

Un constat doux amer, qui s'était accentué lorsqu'ils avaient travaillé à détruire le transmetteur. Mickey avait peu à peu révélé un tempérament et des aptitudes certaines, craquant l'ordinateur de bord en quelques minutes et sauvant le reste du groupe prisonnier. Il avait aussi refusé d'abandonner ses amis, alors que Jake était persuadé que tout espoir était perdu, et avait effecté quelques cascades avec le dirigeable pour se faire, parvenant même à laisser échapper une note d'humour bienvenue.

Tellement de Ricky en lui.

Tellement de Mickey en Ricky.

Peut-être bien que Jake lui laisserait une chance, après tout.


	2. Le Docteur

_**Le Docteur**_

* * *

Il avait fallu que Mickey Smith hausse la voix pour que le Docteur commence à s'intéresser à lui.

Il n'avait jamais fait grand cas de Mickey. Dès le départ, celui-ci l'avait agacé, lui rappelant un chiot collé à sa maitresse et incapable de survivre sans elle. C'était cruel, et méchant, il en était conscient, mais sa dernière incarnation n'était pas tendre et le garçon en avait fait les frais.

Cinquième roue du carrosse. Le Docteur avait toujours trouvé l'expression amusante, mais maintenant il en percevait toutes les nuances. La chose qu'on employait qu'en dernier recours, lorsque toute autre possibilité avait été épuisée. La roue de secours, gardée dans le fond du coffre, le coffre noir et sale et qu'on évitait de trop fouiller, parce que, vraiment, qui aimait fouiller au fond des coffres de voitures? Ils étaient toujours crasseux et recouverts d'une couche de poussière mêlée à des ingrédients dont il préférait ne pas connaître la nature.

Le Docteur détestait les coffres de voiture.

Où en était-il, déjà ?

Ah oui, Mickey Smith. Le gamin immature et agaçant tournant constamment autour de Rose. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait pour s'en débarrasser, de celui-là.

C'était bien la source du problème: il n'avait jamais donné aucune considération au jeune homme. C'est vrai, son lui précédent lui avait bien proposé de les rejoindre dans le Tardis, après la déroute des Slitheen, mais c'était davantage parce qu'il pensait que Rose en serait heureuse. L'adolescente semblait souffrir du manque de communication avec sa famille et il avait voulu lui faire plaisir. Mickey avait refusé poliment, trop effrayé, et cela s'était arrêté là. Il ne l'avait pas revu avant leur venue à Cardiff, oubliant jusqu'à son existence, _et c'était très bien ainsi_. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que le casse-pied accourt dès leur arrivée, sur demande de Rose, et le Docteur avait dû supporter sa présence continue et les sourires plein de guimauve échangée avec sa compagne.

Pouah.

Duo de singes enamourés l'un de l'autre.

Comment pouvait-on être si stupidement amoureux? C'en était effrayant.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Mickey rompe avec Rose. La nouvelle l'avait laissé abasourdi, la peine évidente de la jeune fille devenant quelques instants un sujet d'attention second pour laisser place à la surprise. Il l'avait quittée? Mickey? Vraiment? Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le gamin aurait assez de courage pour cela. Comme quoi, les humains le surprenaient toujours.

Avec le recul, le Docteur réalisait à quel point il avait manqué de considération envers Mickey, se moquant constamment de lui ou ne lui apportant aucune attention réelle, même après son arrivée à bord du TARDIS. C'était tellement contraire à ses habitudes qu'il en demeurait perturbé : les personnes qu'il accueillait à bord de son vaisseau était d'ordinaire toujours la source d'une grande attention de sa part, ne serait-ce que pour leurs réactions émerveillées et leurs questions si naïves mais attendrissantes. Mickey n'avait eu droit qu'à un hochement de tête de sa part. Oh, bravo, vraiment, Docteur. Autant pour la chaleur. Bon, il est vrai qu'il était encore perturbé par ses retrouvailles avec Sarah Jane, mais cela n'aurait pas dû l'empêcher de se montrer plus agréable envers le nouveau venu.

La vérité était qu'il était jaloux. S'il se montrait totalement honnête envers lui-même, le Seigneur du temps devait reconnaître qu'il enviait Mickey: ce dernier connaissait Rose depuis toujours, ayant partagé son enfance et ses jeux. Il avait grandi à ses côtés, et surtout, surtout, il était son premier amour, ce qui constituait un crime impardonnable aux yeux du Docteur. C'était stupide, vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se passait quoi que ce soit entre lui et Rose. Bien sûr, tous deux partageaient une affection énorme, mais pas au point qu'il ait le droit d'être jaloux de tous les abrutis de singes s'approchant d'elle.

Sauf que Mickey n'était pas un stupide singe. Il était l'ami de Rose, et à ce titre il aurait dû mériter toute sa considération. Ceci mis à part, il avait révélé derrière son apparence pleutre un certain courage et des connaissances en informatique suffisamment élevées pour les tirer du pétrin plusieurs fois. Son esprit était vif et sa gentillesse évidente. Toutes les qualités pour devenir un excellent compagnon, et si le Docteur avait été moins aveuglé par sa jalousie, il l'aurait compris immédiatement, et non pas lorsque le garçon avait décidé qu'il avait assez enduré le manque d'intérêt évident du Docteur à son égard.

Il aurait aimé mieux le connaître.

Et c'était sa faute s'il n'en aurait plus jamais l'occasion.

Ah, vraiment, bien joué, Docteur.

* * *

 _ **J'ai toujours détesté l'attitude du Doc envers Mickey: que ce soit Nine et ses commentaires sarcastiques, ou le total manque de considération de Ten à son égard :(**_


	3. Rose

_**Et voici le dernier chapitre sur Rose. Un chapitre plus dur à écrire que les autres, je voulais montrer sa culpabilité et en même temps ne pas l'enfoncer, bref équilibre dur!**_

 _ **J'aurai aimé écrire un chapitre du point de vue de Mickey également, pour conclure le tout, mais je manque d'idées.. Je ferai surement un OS à part si j'en ai, je préfère conclure cette fic en attendant.**_

* * *

 **Rose**

* * *

Cela avait été une claque. Jamais au grand jamais, Rose ne se serait attendue à ce que Mickey les quitte. Le jeune homme avait toujours été présent dans sa vie, et ce depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle pouvait se souvenir. Tous deux avaient partagé jeux et larmes, rires et problèmes de l'adolescence, grandissant côte à côte dans ce quartier populaire qu'était le Powell Estate. Même ses voyages avec le Docteur n'avaient pas empêché leur amitié de survivre. Certes, Rose s'était éloignée de Mickey, la faute à tous ces mondes merveilleux que le Seigneur du temps lui faisait découvrir. Mais elle était toujours heureuse de revenir quelques heures ou jours pour passer un peu de temps avec ses proches.

C'était peut-être bien là le problème.

Mickey en avait eu assez de l'attendre.

Il le lui avait dit une première fois, après la débacle des Slitheen, à Cardiff. Il ne voulait plus rester derrière à se morfondre et l'attendre comme un amoureux transi. Il méritait mieux que cela, et il le lui avait affirmé clairement, rompant avec elle et instaurant une distance qui avait blessé la jeune fille. Elle n'avait rien dit, qu'aurait-elle pu répondre, de toute manière? Mickey avait raison. Elle avait joué avec lui sans réfléchir, inconsciente de ses actes et des blessures que ceux-ci pouvaient engendrer. Son esprit était obnubilé par le Seigneur du temps et leurs aventures, des choses à laquelle Mickey Smith ne pouvait même pas prétendre se comparer.

Stupide, elle avait été si stupide. Persuadée que le garçon serait toujours là pour elle, quand clairement, il n'avait plus de place réellement importante dans sa vie. Oh, elle l'appréciait toujours. Il était son ami d'enfance, et un des rocs sur lesquels elle s'était appuyée jusqu'à l'arrivée du Docteur. Mais à présent qu'elle avait rencontré ce dernier, justement, Rose avait réalisé à quel point les sentiments qu'elle pensait éprouver pour le jeune humain étaient biaisés par son manque d'expérience. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Mickey, c'était de l'amitié. La tendresse douce qu'on porte à un ami, ou à un petit frère. Ce n'était absolument pas comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait en présent du Docteur.

La jeune femme ne méprisait pas Mickey, bien au contraire: elle voulait juste goûter le monde à pleines dents, et mettre le plus de distance possible avec cette vie misérable qui avait été la sienne jusqu'à alors. Et Mickey en était un rappel, cruel et constant: un souvenir de son enfance et son adolescence, de ses erreurs passées et de son manque d'avenir complet. En s'éloignant de lui, Rose avait espéré oublier ce passé peu glorieux.

Elle avait réussi, et avec gloire. Rose avait vu des merveilles qu'aucun mot ne parviendrait à rendre avec précision. Elle avait voyagé dans des endroits aux règles physiques inconcevables pour un simple esprit humain. Elle avait vu, entendu et participé à des évènements qui feraient baver n'importe quel scientifique ou historien.

Elle était devenue la digne compagne du Docteur.

Et avait perdu au passage un de ses proches les plus anciens et fidèles.

Mais voyager avec le Docteur méritait bien quelques sacrifices, n'est-ce pas?


End file.
